Perfection
by TragedyBunny
Summary: A dark take on a relationship between Christine and Erik, warning for domestic violence, do not read if you are sensitive


_Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom or any of the characters. _

_Warning for dark content_

After the events of the night she found herself unable to leave with Raoul. She had become a woman reborn, a woman whose eyes were open. Now she could see the deep love that Erik had for her, the lengths he would go to for her. Everything had always been for her, even the last few hours of madness had only been a demonstration of his feelings, and she could deny him no longer. Her adoring eyes were only for him as she followed him back toward his home, ready to become his living bride.

**********************

Christine tip toed toward the great organ and leaned over Erik's shoulder gazing at the work he had now stilled from, her breath quiet, afraid to disturb him if his mind was still busy. They had been together for a number of weeks and over that time their love had truly grown, so much that Christine didn't grudge those times when they had disagreed. She basked in his attention and learned to lean on his strength, never mind his personal peculiarities.

He'd been in here for days, barring her from entry, and leaving her terribly lonely. His organ was finally quieted and today she decided to come bearing gifts, unable to leave his magnificence to wilt on its own any longer. Excitedly she reached her hand out towards him with her tray of tea and porridge; sure he'd be pleased by her attentiveness.

As soon as the tray reached his eye level a bone white hand shot out to clutch her wrist, a sharp elbow digging into her ribs and knocking her backwards, toppling the tray. Piercing yellow eyes bored into her paralyzing her where she lay. "Christine!" His heavenly voice thundered. "What in God's name are you doing?"

Her chest heaved and she managed a squeaky reply, "Bringing you food."

His face split into a wide smile, "Oh my dear thank you and I'm terribly sorry, but remember that Erik is not to be disturbed, understood?"

Meekly she nodded, reaching forward to collect the broken pieces of china. She understood now and was ready to follow Erik's rules next time.

*************

Christine hummed a merry tune to herself; they were going "up" tonight, a truly rare and spectacular treat. These days Erik could rarely stand the outside world and she couldn't go up on her own for fear that if anything were to happen to her it would kill her beloved Phantom with sheer grief. She dressed carefully, choosing a gown that he had bought her just recently that was sure to please him, even though they would only be in box 5 for the evening. Her hopes were to dazzle him as he dazzled her. She smiled when she heard him enter, twirling about dramatically, her skirts swimming around her, adding a curtsy in his direction when she was done.

His eyes took in everything about her, and the air seemed to thicken between them. She chewed on her lower lip, breath held, awaiting a storm.

"What a lovely ensemble Christine," her mouth opened to reply but was quickly silenced, "for a lady of the night."

Her eyes found a spot on the carpet to fixate on, not daring to meet his gaze. "You bought this for me."

"And I suppose all my gifts to you are for parading about in for the eyes of those above us."

Her shoulders quaked, her throat suddenly devoid of all moisture. Then her world was spinning as she suddenly reeled backwards, her cheek stinging and her eyes watering, ending up sprawled backwards on the bed behind her.

"Never mind the opera, I have work that still needs attending to." With a slam of the door he was gone, leaving her where she lay. She drew her knees up to her chest and let her tears flow. Sometimes she wasn't sure where she went wrong, how he got so angry. She gingerly fingered the rising bruise on her cheek, knowing that she had once again failed. Erik's genius demanded perfection, and now she reflected on her other failures, singing his songs, attending his wardrobe, making their home.

Every time she had one of her failures he reminded her, taught her to be closer to perfection. Her tears dried, Christine knew she would do better; she could get closer to perfection. After all Erik loved her so much, didn't he at least deserve her best?

She changed into her nightgown, settling herself into bed. In her heart she knew tomorrow she'd be forgiven, he would forget all about her indiscretion and she would be his little princess all over again. That what was wonderful about this love, his love, it allowed him to forgive her even when she had angered him the most.

_Author's Note: I was going for a darker take on this relationship, based on Erik's demonstrated instability in the novel. _ _I'm not sure if I got what I was looking for, but it was an experiment._


End file.
